Second Thoughts
by SimplyyInsanee
Summary: James is in desperate love with Lily, but Lily hates his guts. What's new? Lily starts going out with Tyler, but after one wonderous kiss with James the tables turn. Is Lily having second thoughts? My first FanFic don't be too harsh!
1. One Chance

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the charaters or items they are all the wonderful J.K. Rowlings. I simply own the plot. Please reivew!**

Chapter 1: One chance...

"Get away from me, Potter!"  
"Oh, come on, Lily; give me a chance, please!"  
"Never you arrogant bastard!"  
"I'm not that bad really, Lily! Wait, wait!"

Lily stormed out of the Head's common room, tossing her layers of fire red hair over her shoulder before heading out into the deserted hallways, just to see in the corner of her eye; James still struck to the spot, standing anxiously in front of the portrait, which leads into the Head's dorms. Lily had barely walked five steps when James had come back to his senses and came up behind her catching her by the hand, gently tugging her closer.

"Lily, please just give me one chance," James asked still holding her hand, with hazel eyes that gleamed with hope and anticipation; "please."  
"No, I will not be made into one of your pathetic little toys Potter!" She spat out his name as if it was poison on her tongue.  
"Lily, what are you-" James started obviously confused, but before he could ask the redhead what she was talking about, she cut him off.

"No!" She screamed and took off running furiously towards the Gryffindor common room. James stood there stuck to the spot, unable to move.

_What is wrong with me? Why won't she ever talk to me, all I do is complement her and want to show her how much I really love her, yet she screams and treats me as if I were dirt. Whatever let her scream at me… I'll just have to bug her even more._ James thought to himself. _Boy, I love the way her beautiful green eyes shine when she's angry. _He thought again.

Lily's POV--

When Lily finally reached the portrait of the Fat Lady she happily realized James hadn't tried to catch her again. After all she didn't want anything to do with him. _I can't believe Dumbledore made us both Heads this year! Why James? Doesn't he know I can't stand the prat._ Lily thought. She told the Fat Lady the password, Hippogriff, and walked in. As she took her first step into the red and gold common room all Lily saw was a flash of brown hair and in only a matter of seconds she was sitting down in one of the comfortable armchairs near the fireplace, staring into her best friend, Natalie's, blue eyes.

"What happened this time?" Natalie asked her usual question as she returned to filing her nails. One look at Natalie and you saw a cool, calm girl who's loyal and has been with Lily through everything. But taking a deeper look you saw still further; a girl who could barely sit still, outgoing, playful, and a small troublemaker, a girl with a good strong heart and an even more competitive nature.

"Oh nothing…Potter just tried to ask me out again!"  
"And you said…?" Natalie asked as if she didn't know the obvious answer to the question that was coming already.  
"No, of course!" Lily cried as she stood up in anger from her seat.

"Didn't see that one coming." Hailey, Lily's blonde bookworm of a best friend, replied sarcastically from her armchair in the corner, where she was, of course, reading.

Then Natalie decided today she was finally going to try to get to Lily, what was her problem! She was going to ask her right now and get to the bottom of this never ending fight with James.

"What is your problem Lily Evans?!" Natalie demanded. "You have the hottest guy in our year drooling and begging for you, yet you can't even go on one date with poor ol' Jamesie. Can't you just admit the kid's head over heels in love with you and all you do is hurt and fight with him!" Natalie yelled, standing up to be on equal eye-level with Lily. "You obviously must love him back if you are spending so much time being near him and fight with him if he simply opens his mouth."

"What are you talking about?! I fight with him because I hate him and never want to get near the arrogant bastard. I wouldn't date him even if he was the last man on earth." Lily retorted back yelling.  
"Whatever you say Lily. But, well I mean it's only what…? The 100th time James has asked you out after all. Why can't you just admit it?!" Natalie gave up bitterly.

"94th time he asked, by my count, and it's only the first week back." Hailey said, looking up from her book, her brown eyes gleaming as she smiled slyly.  
"And may I ask what are you so smiley about Hailey?" Lily asked still mad.  
"Oh, nothing it's just so obvious…"  
"Hey! What! That's-" Lily started.

"Well, anyway…" Natalie cut her off before she could start arguing again. "It's your call Lily." She said.  
"Thank you."  
"Whatever. Just need your paws off Sirius, he's my Marauder." Natalie responded playfully.  
"Ha-ha very funny Nat. You know I wouldn't dream of touching 'your man'," said Lily.

"Hey, hey don't you start eyeing Remus now, either because he's definately mine." Hailey added giggling.  
"Fine just leave me here and go run off with Potter's little friends." Lily mock pouted. "I'm going to find myself a nice, cute, wholesome guy who is not just trying to make me into one of his little play things."

"Come on Lily don't be thick, you know over two-thirds those rumors aren't even half-way true." Natalie declared.  
Before they could start fighting again Hailey jumped into the conversation.

"Well, you know, Tyler from Ravenclaw has been eyeing you lately." Hailey suggested. "And he's so cute with his baby-blue eyes and light brown hair. Plus, I've seen you flirting with him in the halls too!"

"We will just have to see if he can past…The Lily Test." Natalie teased while laughing.  
"Come on guys I can't be that bad." Lily protested. "I just want my special guy to be…perfect. Is that too much to ask?" And with that they all laughed.

Once they stopped Hailey asked, "Hey guys have either of you seen Rachel around?"  
"No…" They both replied; neither had seen their curly haired friend anywhere.

Just then Rachel came running into the common room out of breath, yet her mysterious gray eyes shining even through her curly black hair whipped in front of her face.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Rachel said quickly trying to regain her breath.  
"Umm…nothing. Where have you been?" Lily asked her.  
"Oh doing stuff, just normal, everyday stuff. Oh and Lily it's almost curfew you should be getting back to the Head dorms." and with that Rachel walked toward the 7th year girls dormitories.

"Wait! Rachel what are you doing?" Hailey called out.  
"Nothing, I'm just... really tired…I'm going to bed early, Night' everyone." She said standing at the foot of the stairs.  
"Night' Rachel." They all answered watching her climb up the stair case.

Once Rachel was out of ear shot Lily whispered "What's up with her?"  
"I don't know she has been kind of jumpy lately" Hailey said.  
"Well, I'm sure she'll be fine in a few days, it's probably nothing." Natalie replied. "But Lily, she was right about one thing, it's almost curfew you better get back to your room."  
"Okay, goodnight guys. See you at breakfast."

"Night." They called as Lily slipped through the portrait hole and into the hallway back to the Head's dorms.

James POV--

James stood there only a second longer and decided to walk to the 'clubhouse' which was a secret room he and his best friends: Sirius, Remus, and Peter discovered in their 3rd year while making the Marauder's map.

Walking through the portrait of dogs playing a muggle game of poker James was met by Sirius, the most hyper guy out of everyone he knew.

"Hey James. Let me guess Lily troubles again." Sirius asked bored as James sat down next to him in an armchair by the fire.  
"Yeah, what is this the 100th time she has rejected me?"  
"94th by my count." Remus stated looking up from his book he was reading in another armchair.  
"Oh, shut it." James said and he threw a pillow at him.

Sirius looked up at him with his mysterious gray eyes. "James, mate, there are thousands of girls at Hogwarts wishing they could be with you. Why do you have to be in love with the one chick that hates your guts?!"

"Because that's just it! All those girls follow me around because of all those stupid rumors, or want my family's money. And like some people I don't just get together with a girl because I'm bored or just feel like it." He said staring at Sirius. Then James added  
"Lily's different; she's beautiful. Have you ever seen her almond greens eyes, how they twinkle in the light, or her fire red hair how it contrasts against her fair skin, the way her whole body looks and her soft lips how they appear when she smiles? I love the way she looks when she's thinking about something, the sound of her voice, even when she yells, when she laughs…"

Sirius had, had enough "Okay I get it, snap out of it lover boy. And no sorry I don't watch her every move every second of every day since the moment we first saw her together on the first day on the Hogwarts Express. Just talk to her more, smile, make her laugh, be nice to her." He snapped as he suggested these things as if it were obvious .

"Can't you see Sirius…I love everything about her." James continued barely hearing him. "And you're right; I'm going to do anything and everything I can to get her."  
"Mate; you are one seriously messed up little man, Prongs."  
"Thanks Padfoot, I see you care. Remus, do you have anything to say?"

"Nope, sorry James. Ummm…follow your heart that usually works right?" Remus added in from his armchair.  
"Uh…ya, sure thanks, Moony." James said oddly.

"Hey do any of you guys know where Peter is?" Sirius asked randomly. But the strange thing was none of them knew the answer to this question. Just then, as if on cue, Peter came running into the 'clubhouse.'

"Hey guys," he stuttered, his brown hair a tangled mess from what looked like running. "How's it going?" he asked.  
"Umm…Hey Wormtail, nothing James' just is having the usual Lily issues." James rolled his eyes at this. "Where have you been?" Sirius asked suspiciously. Peter was always the one tagging along everywhere. It wasn't like him to come so late.

"Oh nothing…just came to see what you guys were up to. Well, anyways I'm tired and it's almost curfew I think we should be getting back to the dormitories." He blurted out quickly as if he was out of breath.  
"Yea, I guess your right." James said.

They all got up and headed out to the hallway towards their rooms. The four boys parted half way as James turned left to the Head's common room portrait, and the others kept going to the Gryffindor common room.

James gave the password and walked into the warm Head-common room. He could hear Lily stirring in her sleep, wishing he could be there next to her. James walked into his Head-Boy bedroom, full of posters and painted in Gryffindor colors, and stripped into his boxers.

James crawled into his bed and set his alarm. Through out the night James could barely sleep, Lily kept plundering though his dreams, Sirius and Remus too with their advice too.

He couldn't take it any more and looked at the clock. It was 4:43 am much too early, but he couldn't fall back asleep. James crept out of his bed, showered and changed in his bathroom. He decided to take a walk by the lake before classes to clear his mind.

**AN: Like it? Hate it? Review it! And remeber its only my first fanfic don't judge too harshly!**


	2. The Next Day

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

Chapter 2: The Next Day

Lily woke up lazily and started to roll out of her bed slowly. She stared at her alarm clock next to her on her night table and rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't seeing things. "7:52 am…that can't be right!" Lily yelled. Classes started in 8 minutes she had to hurry!

Lily changed at lightning speeds and did her hair up into a messy ponytail. Running out of the heads common room she couldn't believe James hadn't woken her. Probably still mad he wasn't able to get her to go out with him yesterday.

Barely looking where she was going Lily ran right into the arms of her unsuspecting victim. The next thing she knew her books were scattered everywhere and she was being held up. Just as she went to apologized she couldn't concentrate, she looked down and found a strong pair of hands around her waist. Looking up she was getting lost in beautiful baby-blue eyes. It was Tyler.

"Sorry." He said still staring at her.  
"No, no it was entirely my fault I should have been watching where I was going." Lily answered; she couldn't help but see his small blush as he realized he still had her hands around her and started helping Lily pick up her dropped books.

Once they were able to find all the books Tyler was the first to speak.  
"Hi, I'm Tyler…Ravenclaw."  
"Nice to meet you, I'm Lily…Gryffindor."

"Oh, I know, you're Head girl this year congrats."  
"Thanks well, I better get going I'm already late for class."  
"Okay then, I guess I'll see you around, Gryffindor."  
"Ya that'd be nice, Ravenclaw."

Lily could barely concentrate during Transfiguration. Professor McGonagall kept hinting things which would be appearing on everyone's NEWT exams, but Lily scarcely took any notes, she was to busy thinking of Tyler. Of course, James kept kicking the back of her chair and smiling at her. Next to her she could see Natalie and Hailey discussing today's lesson on human transformations and Rachel was on her other side staring blankly into space.

--

Soon as the bell rang Lily started packing her things and made her way to potions class with her friends. From behind her she heard;

"Hey Evans!" and next to her she heard a snicker from Hailey "95th time."  
She turned around to be face to face with the bastard, none other then James Potter himself.

"Ugh, what do you want Potter."  
"I just wanted to know if you want to get together next weekend with me at Hogsmeade."  
"For the 100th time no!"….next to her she heard "95th time not 100th yet." and then some quite laughing.  
"Lily, come on, why not?!"

"If I've told you once I've told you a thousand times: I will never go out with such low life scum such as you Potter!"  
Lily turned away from him and started off towards Potions. She was almost inside the dungeons when James came from behind her again apparently determined to make her annoyed even further.

"Hey Evans, wanna sit next to me." James whispered in her ear and then falling into step beside her.  
"No, Potter!" Lily answered back. "Just leave me alone!"  
"Whatever makes you happy my Lily-flower." And with that James went to catch up with Sirius a few yards ahead.

Lily continued walking through the hallway thinking about everything. What was James' problem? Why Rachel was acting so weird? Did she like Tyler? Did Tyler like her? Would James ever stop bugging her? And she had so much homework already and today she had to patrol the halls after dark with James as Head girl. She was so preoccupied in her head she didn't notice a spilled potion sign right in front of her way to the potions classroom. Lily slipped and before she hit the floor she was caught by a familiar pair of hands.

"Hey Gryffindor. Didn't think you'd drop in so soon." Tyler joked.  
"Hi, thanks for catching me."  
"No problem. We gotta stop meeting like this. Someone's going to get the wrong idea."  
Lily laughed. "And what idea would that be?"  
"Oh nothing." Tyler said slyly. Together they managed to pick up Lily's many books and walked together to the potions class. During the walk Lily and Tyler talked noticing they had a few classes together and similar interest too.

When they entered the classroom together even though they sat in different tables, Lily could feel Tyler watching her. During the entire class period of working on sleeping potions Professor Slughorn had assigned them; Lily turned around twice to find Tyler looking at her, he would smile and then return to his work, and she couldn't help but blush. Natalie kept eyeing her and nudging her snickering when she saw this. 'Lily loves Tyler' kept being whispered into her ear by her best friend.

--

It had been two weeks since Lily's encounter with Tyler. James was now on his 118's rejection. Nothing new. Execpt Lily and Tyler had been getting much closer.

The lunch bell rang and the four girls: Lily, Natalie, Hailey and Rachel; took off walking towards the Great Hall. Sitting down at the table Lily started eating soon as the food appeared on her plate, since she had missed breakfast earlier. They made usual chit chat and Lily turned to see James smiling at her his hazel eyes gleaming and his messy black hair. She couldn't help but notice how cute he looked, but wait she hated him never mind.

Tyler was also looking at her from the Ravenclaw table with his beautiful baby-blue eyes. He saw her and smiled slightly; she smiled back and started eating again. When she looked up from her plate she found a small airplane flying over to her and landing neatly on her plate. Lily opened it and read the message inside.

Will you go out with me, Lily?  
She couldn't believe the nerve of James. How many times did she have to tell him! But wait…there was something after…a signature  
Tyler.

Lily smiled. She really liked Tyler. Lily wrote back 'yes'. The airplane flew itself back towards the Ravenclaw table and landed on Tyler's plate. Lily watched as he opened and read her reply. Tyler looked up and smiled at her and motioned for her to follow him. Tyler got up as he appeared done with his food and exited the Great Hall. Lily told her friend she needed to use the restroom; she'd be back in a minute and left after him.

--

Lily walked through the doors and they shut behind her. When she turned Tyler grabbed her hand and kissed her softly on the lips, but Lily didn't pull back. They parted and Lily blushed. Tyler spoke,

"Wow…I've wanted to do that for three weeks now."  
"Did you get what you excepted?" She asked.  
"That and more." This time Lily moved in and kissed him. Once they parted for a second time; Lily had to get back inside, her friends would wonder what was taking her so long.

"See ya later Ravenclaw." Lily said winking as she walked back inside.  
"Bye, Gryffindor." Tyler said smiling as he started walking to his next class, Charms.

Lily sat back down at the Gryffindor table and was bombarded with questions by her friends. She told them everything from the flirting to the letter and the kisses. All the girls shirked at the news but kept the volume down so they wouldn't be overheard by the rest of the school.

James POV--

James couldn't take it any more. He was being nice to Lily, smiling at her, not bothering her as often, yet she never returned his hellos or his smiles. But still this one guy, Tyler -he thought his name with disgust-, could steal the heart of the girl he loved since 1st year. Tyler gives her one smile and she blushes, talks to her and she flirts back! Yet James does anything and she gets annoyed and angry.

He needed to show her just how much he loved her since she wouldn't grasp the truth even as it dangled in front of her face.

As Lily came back to the table each one of remaining students got up to leave to their next class. He saw Lily from down the table talking to her friends. What were they all so giddy about? He decided to hang back and wait for her outside the Great Hall doors.

Lily was the last one to exit the Great Hall.  
As she walked through the doors James grabbed her hand and pulled her lightly towards the wall.  
"Lily Evans," he whispered into her ear "I love you."

He turned her around and faced her. Before Lily could say a word James made his move and kissed her against the stone wall. He expected Lily to pull away in disgust, but was surprised when she didn't. She closed her eyes melting into the kiss, completely forgetting about Tyler, all she wanted was James, why had she been so stupid as to put it off before.

**A/N: Like it? Hate it? Review it!**

_harrysgrll_


	3. Dirty Little Secret

**Disclamier: I do not own any of the Harry Potter charters. They are all the creations of J.K. Rowling. And I wish I was her but I'm not. Oh well. Hope you enjoy and please review!**

Chapter 3: Dirty Little Secret

Lily had her head in her hands, how could she be so stupid, thinking she could get away with it. Now they would never love her, neither of them. She silently cried herself to sleep on her bed in her Head-girl dorm, the events of the last week days still flashing through her head.

Flashback --

After she and James parted from the kiss Lily looked into his eyes as he asked her his usual question. James' eyes were gleaming, her back still against the stone wall and her lips red from kissing him.

"Lily Evans, will you be my girlfriend."

Lily had no idea what to say. She glanced up into his shining hazel eyes and saw nothing but desire and love. Her head screaming about Tyler, but her heart was screaming for James, she realized how wrong she had been to judge James so quickly. After all with Tyler there had been sparks, but with James- with James there are been fireworks.

Lily hesitated, but for only a moment, "Yes-yes I will."

James never thought he could be so happy in his life, she had said yes! He could barley hold back; James kissed her again never wanting to let go. Lily knees buckled and James grabbed softly her by the waist, keeping her standing.

Suddenly the bell rung, and they parted, James beaming and Lily honoring him with one of her famous smiles. James kissed Lily's cheek and quickly ran off to the Transfiguration classroom, but not before slipping something into Lily's bag.  
Lily smiled and turned in the other direction towards Defense against the Dark Arts.

James POV--

James couldn't stop smiling. Lily had said yes, he practically skipped to Transfiguration. Nothing could ruin this day, not even the three rolls of parchment long essay on transformations Professor McGonagall assigned the seventh year class.

While they were taking notes, James was passed a note of his own from Sirius, who was sitting beside him.

_What are you so smiley about lover boy?_ It read.  
_Oh, nothing-my dear Lilyflower just said yes!_ James wrote back_.  
Are you serious!  
No you are, stupid.  
Ha-ha, very funny but seriously, you're not pulling my leg are you?  
No! She said yes, and I have a surprise waiting for her in the common room.  
Really- Is it the-  
_James looked up to see the Professor eying them suspiciously and cut Sirius off.  
_Hold on-yes it is, but I'll explain after class McGonagall starting to wonder why we keep looking at the same paper._

James looked up from the paper and saw Remus staring at them with a look clearly saying "What are you talking about?"

James mouthed "I'll tell you later." The bell rang for their next class and the four boys walked into the hallway ahead of the others so they could talk in without being overheard.

"What is it Prongs?" Remus asked him.  
"Lily said yes!" he whispered excitedly so only Remus could hear him.  
"Are you serious mate!?" Remus knew how much James wanted this.  
"No, I'm James, doesn't everyone know that!" James joked.  
"Don't be thick Prongs, are you telling the truth?"

"Yes! Lily said yes! And I'm finally going to give her the-"  
"Stop!" Remus whispered harshly. "Lily's running over here! Don't ruin the surprise."

James turned around to see Lily running, looking as beautiful as ever, but it looked as if tears were staining her cheeks.

Lily's POV--

It took Lily a few moments after James left to get her head back from cloud nine.  
Wow, was the first thing that came to her mind once James disappeared towards his Transfiguration class

Lily made her way into her Defense against the Dark Arts classroom taking a seat between Natalie and Rachel who seemed to be writing something in a little pink book. Lily opened her bag and rummaged through it to find her book, Advanced Protection: Guide to Field Training, and also- a note? She carefully opened the note underneath the desk so the Professor wouldn't spot her.

I have a surprise for you my lovely Lilyflower, in the Head's common room. Meet me there Friday, 8:00pm.  
- James  
Lily smiled wondering what his surprise could be...and then it hit her.

Tyler! She had completely forgotten about him! What was she going to do now? She really liked Tyler, but she really liked James too!

From Rachel's Diary--

Dear Diary,

We are in Defense against the Dark Arts right now and Lily seems to have some things on her mind by the look on her face and Natalie keeps turning around and flirting with someone who's siting behind us.

I know I usually write at night, but this has been eating me inside all day. Its Peter. We've been hanging out a lot lately. That's why I didn't write yesterday. He is really nice and a little shy, I love his golden brown hair and the way his eyes twinkle.

But that's not the point. The problem is Peter asked me out last week and I said yes, but we kept it a secret. We didn't want our friends making fun of us. Any way Peter trusts me a lot so he wanted to show me something the yesterday. We were in one of the deserted classrooms when he told me he loved me. And I didn't know what to say I mean its only been a week! I froze there and he said "I want you to know something no one else knows."

And then Peter pulled back his sleeve and showed me the dark mark! I thought he was being funny and laughed at him saying "Very funny Peter, now take that off before some one sees and gets you in trouble." He grabbed my arms and looked me straight in the eyes. "I'm not joking around Rachel, its real" I couldn't believe him! Then I didn't no what to do so of course I smacked him hard across the face leaving another mark.

"What was that for?" he asked. "What do you mean, Peter how could you betray us? How could you join Voldemort! I thought we were all joining the Order after seventh year! I thought we were all going to fight him together!" "Rachel don't you see! He wanted to kill me!" "You should have died Peter! Died then betray us all!"

That was the last thing I said to him since that night. But while I was storming out of the room I did hear him say one last thing. "Rachel please don't tell anyone." the traitor begged. I haven't told a soul about Peter. And I don't know if I should, oh Diary what am I going to do!

End Rachel's Diary--

Natalie's POV--

Natalie was watching Lily, who had a look as if there was a battle going on inside her head. She wondered what could preoccupy her friend so much.

"Lily what's going on?" Natalie asked after class emptied out.  
"Nothing, nothing." Lily answered quickly returning to reality.  
"Lily May Evans, you better tell me what's going on right now!" Natalie yelled at her as she grabbed Lily's hand forcefully and dragged her into an empty classroom.

"I told you nothings wrong, Natalie!"  
"Lily you are my best friend, I know you better than anyone else. So stop talking nonsense and tell me already what the hell is wrong already!"

"Okay!!...It's-" _Should I tell her?_ Lily hesitated and then decided. "It's-James." Lily sighed.  
"Whoa hold up, you-you just called him James- what happened to Potter?"

"Well, that's the thing, after you all left the Great Hall while I was still packing my things, I finally left and." Lily stopped.  
"Come on, come on continue!"  
"Okay, well- I-I was leaving and then James," she hesitated- "k-k-kissed me!" Lily blurted out.  
"He kissed you!! The bastard! Doesn't he know about Tyler?! Doesn't he no how you hate him?!"

"Natalie that not it- I kissed him back, he doesn't know about Tyler, he asked me to be his-his girlfriend and-and I said yes!"  
"Lily, what are you doing kissing and saying yes to him when you just said yes to Tyler!"

"Natalie! Natalie! Calm down!" Lily screamed restraining her friend back.  
"I-I-I think I'm- in love with him." Lily said in barely a whisper.  
"What? I can't hear you, speak up." Natalie said calming down some.  
"I said; I'M IN LOVE WITH JAMES POTTER!"

To bad neither of them realized at that moments after Lily started explaining Tyler had opened the door.

"What?!"

**AN: Like it? Hate it? Review it!**


	4. Surprise

**AN: Don't own anything. I killed all my dreams with one sentence, that must be a new record. Well on with the story.**

Chapter 4: Surprise

"Tyler!" Both girls shouted at the same time.

"Lily- is this true?"

"Tyler- wait it's not what you think!"  
"Oh, don't worry I heard everything just fine. I thought you were different. I thought you cared. I guess I was wrong." Tyler said coldly. "It was nice knowing you Evans."

"Tyler I'm sorry- please listen!" But it was too late Tyler had turned his back and stormed out of the room.

"Lily, are you okay?" Natalie asked uncertainly.  
"Just leave me alone." And with that Lily left the classroom heading towards Ancient Ruins trying to hold back tears.

As Lily ran towards the class she could hear Natalie behind her trying to catch up. But Lily had a head start, she hugged her books to her chest still running, and before she knew it she was crying. Lily saw James and the Marauders as she went by, but didn't stop. She was running away from not only Natalie, but her own stupidity.

Lily couldn't concentrate in her Ancient Ruins class. Her brain kept screaming at her. Natalie had finally caught her before coming inside, but had nothing to say and wasn't sure how to act, so she just silently hugged Lily, hoping to put her feelings through her somehow.

--

Before Lily knew it, it was Friday. Tyler hadn't talked to her for days and she had told James she just needed to be left alone for a bit when he came to comfort her. He was still too happy that she had said yes to mind.

She was sitting between Hailey and Rachel in the Great Hall, eating dinner. They kept glancing at her but she remained silent, not wanting to tell them about her ridiculous mistake. Lily could barely eat, she knew sooner or later Tyler was most likely going to tell James, but didn't want to live up to that moment just yet.

With her food hardly touched, Lily told her friends she had a lot on her mind and was going to bed early even though it was just about eight o'clock. She left the Great Hall and made her way up the seven flights of stairs to the Head common room portrait, told the old man in the portrait the password, and walked inside to find the last person she wanted to see.

--

Inside the common room was James. He had his back towards her because he seemed to be fiddling with a small wooden box. James turned around and beamed at her, holding the small wooden box in his hand.

"Well, I guess you've been waiting all week, but I finally have it. Surprise!" James smiling as he walked closer and kissed Lily softly on the lips. Lily melted into his kiss and when they finally parted she remembered. _The surprise! I completely forgot about it. He thinks I'm here because of that, when all I was going to do was try to clear my mind. He doesn't know about Tyler! There is still hope for us!_ Lily thought happily.

James held out the box and opened it for Lily to see what it held within. It was the most beautiful thing Lily had ever seen.

It was a gorgeous necklace on a silver chain; a silver heart with a stunning diamond in the middle. Lily was speechless, her almond-green eyes frozen on the necklace.

"Do you like it?" James asked worried as Lily had not spoken since he opened the box.

Once Lily regained her voice she spoke, "Oh my god, James, its beautiful, b-but how were you able to get this?" She stuttered as James lifted it out of the box and put it around her neck.

"It's just for you," James whispered into her ear. "I've been waiting for this moment for a very long time now; I bought it the day I saw you in Diagon Alley, I knew its would be prefect." James continued as he hooked the clasp. "I knew some day I'd finally get you to be my girlfriend." James teased. "I really do love you Lily." He finally whispered and hugged her.

Lily's guilt was eating away at her. James had saved this for her for over six years. He truly loved her and she had been cheating on him, even if it only was for only about five hours, but it might have been longer if Tyler hadn't walked in. The portrait door suddenly slammed open and in walked in the man Lily least needed to see. _Speak of the devil._

James still had his arms around her when Tyler walked in.  
"That's some girlfriend we, wait I mean- just you now, got there huh, Potter."  
"What do you mean, Mayter? Lily's my girlfriend. How did you even get in here, this is the Head's common room?"

Tyler ignored the second question completely and continued.  
"Oh you think so-" Then Tyler turned to Lily. "Guess you haven't told him have you." Tyler smirked.

"Tyler, please don't I'm sorry." Lily begged.  
"Lily, what's going on?" James asked uneasily, his hazel eyes worried.  
"James please listen-" But Tyler cut Lily off.  
"Haven't you heard Potter, she said yes to both of us."

"Lily-please tell me this bastard is lying to me." James asked letting go of her to turn her and look Lily in the eye. Tyler walked out of the room, his job done here.

"James, James please listen to me. I'm sorry it-its true." Lily stammered in tears now.

"But-but I love you James- I'm sorry please James." But James was backing away from her.  
"I could never stop loving you Lily, you know that- but, I can't be with you now. Goodbye." He said turning and leaving Lily, tears rolling down her cheeks.  
"James! James please wait! James I'm sorry. I love you!" But it was too late, James had already left through the portrait hole.

Flashback over--

_What the hell was I thinking? _Lily thought as she laid her head back into her pillow to muffle her scream and tears.

**A/N: Like it? Hate it? Review it!**

_harrysgrll_


End file.
